Munitions such as air to ground missiles (AGM), air to air missiles (AMM), and rockets can be carried and launched from various vehicle types including aircraft vehicles (e.g., fighter jets, helicopters), land vehicles (e.g., tanks, BMPs), and/or watercraft (e.g., aircraft carrier, submarines, other surface craft). Launchers, fixed to the vehicle, may be used to secure the munitions during transportation as well as used to deploy the munitions. Conventional munition launchers include a tube for holding the munitions and electromechanical apparatus for fixing the munitions to the launcher. A release mechanism arms the munitions and releases it for launching. For example, the launcher may include power supply equipment that controls the fusing and firing of the munitions.
The next generation of munitions may include further developments in target viewing, seeking, and/or detection (e.g., smart rockets). Individual munitions with target viewing, seeking, and/or detection features may require improvements in launcher technology, including changes in the tube structure, electromechanical apparatus for fixing the munitions to the launcher, and/or the release mechanism. In other applications, munitions and their respective launchers may be used without an associated vehicle, instead being adapted for transportation by an individual and/or alternative forms of transportation.